Conventionally, in order to increase business efficiency and customer satisfaction, some businesses may utilize an automated conversation agent, or bot, implemented by a computer program with a suitable backend, to answer questions from customers or to perform tasks for them. In this regard, various developers have produced bot building platforms, or bot builders, that allow interested business entities to build customized bots that match their needs.
In recent times, advertisers, regardless of the platform they use (e.g. websites and bots), have opted for the usage of JavaScript Object Notation (JSON), an open standard data format that uses objects made from key/value pairs, for delivering ad content directly into a publisher's system. Unlike common JavaScript tags that do not use JSON, which render ads directly in a browser, when a request is made via a browser call to the ad server's Application Programming Interface (API), the JSON response includes the raw ad contents including ad metadata. The raw ad contents may contain either all the elements used to form an ad in a Content Managing System (CMS), or a reference to an ad stored on the publisher's side. The fact that JSON doesn't render ads in a browser makes it the ideal format for creating native ads. A publisher's CMS can ingest the ads any way the publisher thinks it is suitable, and style the ads in ways appropriate for their content.
Although JSON represents a highly-suitable data format for advertising on publishers' channels, some level of coding expertise is useful in order to create ads coded using JSON. As a consequence, in the case that an advertiser or publisher (such as a bot admin) is not a coder, the advertiser or publisher may contact their platform administrator to create the JSON code or may desire to have a member in the team with enough coding expertise, thereby making it an inefficient approach for advertising.